vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
James Heller
Summary James Heller is the second protagonist of Prototype 2. Following his attempted suicide mission against Alex Mercer, Mercer infected Heller with his variant of the virus. Driven by a powerful need for vengeance, he set out into the city to uncover the truth behind Alex Mercer, Blackwatch, and the second outbreak of the Blacklight virus. James Heller was a Sergeant in the Marines Corps before his infection. He lived in Manhattan, New York with his wife Collette and daughter Amaya. After the end of his military tour, Heller wanted to return home and live with his family while maintaining a small business in the city. However, there was a devastating viral outbreak in the city while he was serving abroad. Shortly before his scheduled return to the United States, Heller received a call from his wife, who informed him of the outbreak and told him that Blackwatch had quarantined the area. Heller reassured her that he would return the next day and told her not to worry, but when he arrived in the city he discovered that the Blacklight infection had ravaged all of Manhattan and his family had been killed. When Blackwatch claimed that a former scientist named Alex Mercer was responsible for the outbreak and had been spotted in the Red Zone, Heller volunteered for patrols in the infected Red Zone, hoping for a chance to find Mercer and kill him for the deaths of his family. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A Name: James Heller Origin: Prototype Gender: As a virus he's technically genderless. He defaults to male as James Heller, but can become either gender if he wishes. Age: Mid-30s (Human Memories), virus Heller is only about a few weeks old by the end of the second game. Classification: Former Human, Blacklight Virus, Bioweapon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-High, should have regeneration on-par with Alex Mercer's), Shapeshifting (He is able to transform into anyone he's consumed), Body Control (He can modify his body's proportions and form them into weapons at will), Absorption (Can absorb beings into himself), Power Mimicry and Absorption (Absorbs the powers, abilities, memories, skills and experiences of anyone he consumes. This also allows him to negate his target's regeneration capabilities. Every living being that he absorbs makes him stronger), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Withstood having the every past memory and primal thought of the infected being forcibly uploaded to his mind at once), Biological Manipulation and Power Nullification (Resisted his body being manipulated by Alex Mercer through the virus. Should have a resistance on-par with Alex Mercer's, who was able to adapt to and resist The Parasite), Enhanced Senses (Thermal Vision, can detect heat, see through walls and other solid objects as well as detect people infected with the Blacklight Virus, can also hunt for specific targets with his Hunting Viral Sonar), Adaptive Immunity to Pathogens and Parasites, Biological Manipulation (Can infect others to gain powers similar to his (Evolved) or turn them into mindless infected), Can glide in the air, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Can run up walls and other vertical surfaces, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, likely possesses Mind Manipulation after consuming Alex, with Force Multipliers active, he has: Flight via Airtime (allows Heller to fly indefinitely), Gravity Manipulation via Anti-Gravity Field (anything that Heller hits/touches becomes trapped in an anti gravity field, floating helplessly. This extends to people/objects that are hit by people/objects thrown at them by Heller), Energy Manipulation via Warp Vortex (objects thrown by Heller will become engulfed in a vortex of energy, pulling in nearby objects and people, causing sever damage. Only one vortex can be created at a time, whether or not this is a game mechanic is unknown), Vibration Manipulation via Shockwaves (makes it so every time Heller jumps into the air, a massive shockwave pulls everything up with him) [see not at the bottom regarding the use of Force Multipliers in versus matches) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Comparable to Prototype 2 Alex Mercer, who has consumed 8 Evolved, and can trade blows with people who can harm him. The Biomass Heller gained from consuming Alex Mercer was enough to cover nearly all of Manhattan and wipe out every infected being in New York City, with the resulting tendrils reaching the length of skyscrapers) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Roland, a regular Evolved, was able to make a sonic boom before entering the lair), likely higher (Consumed Alex Mercer and gained a significant amount of power) Lifting Strength: Likely Class 100 (Absorbed Alex Mercer. Can effortlessly pick up and throw cars, trucks, helicopters and tanks at long distances) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class (Can destroy helicopters, trucks, vehicles and later even tanks such M-1 Abram Tank with normal punches and kicks, creates large crater by just falling, destroys reinforced Hives with his bullet dive. Is comparable to Prototype 2 Alex Mercer, who has consumed 8 Evolved, and has consumed him) Durability: At least Small Building level (Comparable to Prototype 2 Alex Mercer). Regeneration makes him very difficult to kill Stamina: Nearly limitless Range: Extended melee range. Several meters with shockwaves, and dozens of meters with Whipfist. Devastators can cover sizable areas. Tens of kilometres with tendrils (The biomass gained from consuming Alex Mercer allowed James Heller to be able to create tendrils that can reach across all of Manhattan and wipe out all infected beings in New York City). Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: As a human, he is an elite war veteran. Now, as he possesses the knowledge and memory of the thousands of people he consumed. Knowledgeable in other fields of science as well from consuming dozens of scientists. Fully capable of utilizing nearly any military asset including tanks and helicopters after consuming hundreds of soldiers and can even shoot someone's vitals while moving at full speed and jumping over thirty feet into the air. Also possesses all of Alex Mercer's knowledge and intelligence. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Claws:' James' biomass is shifted into 4-digited, talon-like appendages that can be used to shred flesh and bone, cutting both the infected and military in half with a single sweep in some cases. By shoving his hand in the ground, he is able to make spikes shoot up from underground at range, with enough power to destroy M-10 Abrams tanks and tossing them dozens of feet into the air. *'Hammerfists:' James shifting large amounts of biomass towards the hands, large hammer-like weapons are formed that are excellent for crushing both vehicles and infantry. Sacrifices speed and accuracy for power, and destroys tanks effortlessly while crushing human enemies. Even glancing hits rattle tanks and nearby armored vehicles. Slamming them together creates shockwaves that turn humans and weaker zombies to paste. *'Whipfist: '''James' arm becomes a thin, flexible, blade-edged arm that can be used to attack targets that are dozens of meters away or sweep through entire crowds of enemies. *'Blade:' James' arm grows into a large blade, extended past his forearm and elbow. With this he is able to slice through most enemies with ease, cutting through tank armor as if it were made of cardboard and decimating anything weaker than a Hunter, which in itself still goes down in seconds. *'Tendrils:' By shifting a large amount of biomass towards his arm, Heller can create a set of appendages capable of lifting and tearing apart tanks, ensnaring powerful infected beasts, and even ripping large groups of enemies to shreds. *'Shield:' James can create shield-like object on his left and right shoulders that nullifies incoming damage. Low-high caliber ballistics are ineffective against it, instead being reflected back at the senders. And if timed precisely, it can even deflect missiles. *'Adaptive Parkour': James is able to run and maneuver through areas with superhuman speed and agility, instantly adapting to things such as jumping over incoming cars, running on the walls of skyscrapers, and is able to change direction mid-air and even glide through the air. *'Hunting:' James has developed a potent viral sonar sense. This sixth sense allows him to find a target and guide himself beyond the visual spectrum on a city-wide scale. *'Tendril Barrage:' James sends hundreds of tendrils in all directions, impaling and consuming living things in all directions. The effective area of this attack is wide enough to cover all of Time Square. *'Biobomb:' Heller attaches a small piece of tendrils full of biomass that expands in size, devouring anything it comes in contact with. *'Pack Leader:' James can control the animalistic infected to fight by his side. *'Cannonball': Heller tucks and rolls, turning himself into a spiked ball. Slicing through the air at high speed to unleash a deadly splash impact on his target. The Cannonball has excellent range and tracking, making it an outstanding attack against aircraft. *'Bulletdive Drop': From the air Heller propels himself downwards at high speeds fast for a maximum-impact splash. This move is extremely devastating as it can destroy multiple military vehicles and even buildings on impact. *'Groundshatter': Heller pounds the ground, creating a street wiping shockwave to turn human class enemies into paste or to give himself some breathing room. He can charge it from midair to increase the force behind the attack. *'Knuckle Shockwave': James pound his fists together to blast opponents away from him. Not as damaging as the groundshatter, but it has a larger radius and less recovery time. Can be performed in mid air. *'Adrenaline Surge': When near death Heller gains a moment of invulnerability and access to a free devastator attack without wasting any of his available biomass supply to turn the tables. *'Flying Kick': By ejecting biomass to propel Heller in a specified direction at high speeds Heller can perform a powerful kick in which he can chain unorthodox combos and techniques like: Body Surfing, Flip Kick, Snap Kick etc. *'Razor Spikes': When in danger, Heller can call upon a set of steel like spikes to come out from his body to impale anything in near physical contact, similar to a porcupine. '''Force Multipliers:' *'Medusa's Wrath:' The user fires a beam of energy from their eyes that kills whatever it hits in one shot, effective against other Runners *'Airtime:' Allows the user to fly indefinitely *'Anti-Gravity Field:' Anything that Heller hits/touches becomes trapped in an anti gravity field, floating helplessly. This extends to people/objects that are hit by people/objects thrown at them by Heller *'Warp Vortex:' Objects thrown by Heller will become engulfed in a vortex of energy, pulling in nearby objects and people, causing sever damage. Only one vortex can be created at a time, whether or not this is a game mechanic is unknown *'Shockwave:' Heller leaps into the air, creating a shockwave that pulls nearby objects up with him Note: *James absorbed Alex Mercer at the end of Prototype 2, so he should have all of his abilities. *The powers and abilities from the Force Multiplier DLCs are non-canon, as they do not make sense in the context of the story and mostly serve as a means to allow the player wreak more havoc during gameplay. If they are to be used in a versus match, then it should be stated in the OP Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Prototype Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Brawlers Category:Immortals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Parasites Category:Parents Category:Absorption Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 7